Chichibu Yomatsuri
by gemini in tauro
Summary: [Título alternativo: Chichibu Night Festival] Mu es un periodista recien graduado que es mandado a hacer su primer reporte sobre el festival que ofrece dicho templo, pero por razones del detino se encuentra con su jefe y es presentado a alguien


**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada. Yo solo los tomo prestados para las locuras de mi imaginación.**

 **Otro fic mudado. Es el tercero que hago en total mudados del otro foro pero no importa. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

 _ **\- .Chichibu Yomatsuri. -**_

 _ **Capítulo único.**_

-Tienes que entregar el reporte para el fin de semana – le indicó su jefe, señalando un artículo de la hoja demostrando la honestidad de sus palabras – ¿crees que puedas hacerlo?

Mu observó a Kanon un poco confundido y algo enojado, pues su jefe le está subestimando. Pero a pesar de lo que decía su jefe sonrió.

-Es solo un reportaje para un festival – asintió Mu, demostrando el coraje que a Kanon le gustaba ver en sus periodistas –, no creo que sea demasiado trabajo el que usted dice que hay.

-De acuerdo – le sonrió su jefe – si lo deseas, puedes tomarte el jueves en la noche libre para tomar las fotografías que requieras necesarias, según me dicen tus compañeros, tomar fotografías es un hobby que tienes desde hace poco, ¿no?

Mu se sorprendió de que supiera semejante dato. Pero asintió de tal forma que solo fue un leve movimiento de cabeza.

-En ese caso inicia con la idea principal de artículo – ordenó caminando hacía el otro currículo – así no tendrás una idea mala del parque mañana.

Mu se giró hacía su computadora y tecleó en el buscador _"Chichibu Yomatsuri."_ al tiempo que pensaba que pondría en el artículo. Se masajeó las sienes y se puso a pensar en lo la computadora cargaba.

Él era un recién graduado. Por lo tanto ese sería su primer reportaje, y a pesar de haber trabajado ya más de una semana le estaban dando un trabajo realmente sencillo.

La información apareció en su computadora y se dispuso a leerla lo suficiente para que, como le dijo su jefe, no tener una idea mala del parque.

Suspiró al tiempo que anotaba un par de cosas en un post-it y lo pegaba en una esquina de la computadora.

 _ **. . .**_

Cargó su cámara, llaves y un poco de dinero para salir hacía el festival. Como era un evento cultural debía ir vestido como tal, por lo que se dispuso de una yukata nada ostentosa y salió a la fría noche.

Para su suerte vivía cerca del templo así que no le costó demasiado tiempo el ir hacía el sitio, y para su suerte, ya que la temperatura comenzaba a descender.

Cuando llegó al templo de Chichibu se puso a curiosear un rato y se encontró con una persona que no esperaba encontrar: su jefe.

Este lo vio le saludo, le correspondió de la misma forma y el otro le hizo señas para que se acercase. Mu suspiró resignado al tiempo que avanzaba hacia él.

-Hola Mu – le saludó - ¿ya has tomado algunas fotos?

-Casi nada en realidad – admitió mirando de forma nerviosa su kodak – pero creo que de momento es suficiente – cuando levanto la vista observó que había alguien al lado del hombre.

Su aspecto físico era, literalmente igual al de Kanon, por lo que supuso sería su hermano. Este parecía estar observando alguno de los puestos de comida.

-Vino al festival, ¿no? – preguntó Mu intentando no parecer grosero.

-Vine solo porque mi hermano insistió – respondió señalando a su acompañante – es mi hermano gemelo, Saga – le introdujo - ¿quieren unas bebidas?

-Quiero un Amazake Kanon – le dijo Saga – y tal vez algo de comida… depende de lo que haya.

-De acuerdo – asintió Kanon - ¿y tú Mu?

-Yo… – se quedó pensando, suponía que un vaso de Amazake no le haría daño – supongo que lo mismo.

-De acuerdo – repitió Kanon – vuelvo en un par de minutos.

Mu se sentía incómodo, una cosa era hablar con su jefe. Si era amable y toda la cosa y solo llevaba una semana trabajando con él y le parecía fantástico pero, otra cosa era encontrárselo fuera del trabajo y hablar como personas normales… y casi omito el factor de que le presentó a su hermano que resulta ser un gemelo.

-Eres nuevo en el área del periodismo, ¿no? – esa pregunta lo sacó de sus pensamientos, apenas y notaba lo grave que era su voz. Aunque no tuvo demasiado tiempo escuchándolo, solo fueron un par de palabras.

-Ehhh… si, apenas me gradué la semana pasada – asintió con la cabeza de forma exagerada – hacía periodismo en la universidad al haberme metido en un club y quise intentarlo como mi primer trabajo.

-Hmm, es interesante – mencionó el mayor sonriéndole, Mu cerró los ojos para afirmarle, y responder.

-Supongo, eso es lo que me dicen todos – admitió recordando frases parecidas que le fuesen dirigidas en el pasado –, aunque es un reto. No creo que me vaya a ir tan bien como me gustaría, pero al fin y al cabo este es mi primer reportaje. No sé cómo es que vaya a quedar.

-Yo creo que harás un buen reportaje – le animó el gemelo mayor – según la forma que hablas puedo discernir que harás un buen trabajo.

Mu se sonrojó por el comentario, hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza y esperando que la oscuridad de la noche fuese suficiente para esconder su rojo rostro.

Kanon llegó con tres vasos del dulce licor y le entregó dos a sus acompañantes y el último lo sostuvo entre sus manos mientras conversaba con Saga, de mientras que Mu intentaba alejarse, mas Kanon no se lo permitió.

-Ven con nosotros Mu – le dijo su jefe.

-Yo… – siendo sincero, lo que menos quería era pasar un festival al lado de su jefe, pero algo en la mirada de su hermano, algo, hizo que no se negara – de acuerdo.

Saga sonrió con complacencia – en un par de minutos comenzarán los fuegos artificiales. ¿Gustaría de tomarles fotografía?

-Claro, esa es la principal atracción del festival, ¿no?

-Por supuesto – secundó el gemelo mayor, Mu sonrió contagiado por aquella que mostraba el otro y miró al cielo a tiempo para poder ver el comience de los destellos.

-Hermosos sin duda – murmuró sorprendido de aquel espectáculo.

-¿Has visto a Kanon? – preguntó al periodista buscando al mencionado con la mirada.

Por primera vez en cinco minutos el menor buscaba a su jefe con la mirada, pero lo buscó por la periferia y para su mala fortuna no lo encontró.

-Ahora que lo mencionas… no – admitió. Un momento incómodo de silencio se instaló entre ambos ya que la única persona que de momento habían tenido en común se había esfumado.

-Disculpa – mencionó al tiempo que sacaba su móvil y decía un par de frases escuetas, asentía con la cabeza y colgaba – al parecer se fue del festival porque el Amazake le cayó mal.

A Mu aquello le supo cómo una excusa barata, pero no mencionó nada a su compañero y continuó observando aquel festival.

-Espero que este bien – le aseguró al gemelo de su jefe.

-No es nada malo, no hay de qué preocuparse – le animó el mayor – él siempre tuvo problemas digestivos por lo que es normal que se enferme.

La cara de Mu después de oír ese dato fue inexplicable. Saga se quedó observando su rostro por unos minutos, parecía nervioso ahora de ver los juegos pirotécnicos. Así que Saga le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó.

-No es nada – mencionó mirándolo sorprendido – me preocupa mi jefe, es todo.

-No es necesario que te preocupes por él – repitió el mayor – a él siempre le pasan este tipo de cosas.

Mu asintió inseguro de la palabra de Saga pero continuó viendo el espectáculo, Saga frunció el labio y volteó al otro para que lo mirase de frente.

-¿Sabes? – Sonrió, Mu le observó extrañado – los fuegos artificiales duran más de dos horas y media. Pueden esperar a que los fotografíes…

Sin darle tiempo al menor a preguntar a qué se refería, tomó posesión de sus labios. En un principio Mu no sabía cómo reaccionar, tenía los ojos como platos y sus manos se encontraban tiesas en el aíre, Saga lo sostenía por los hombros y mantenía los ojos cerrados.

¿Qué es lo que hacía?, Mu no encontraba explicación a lo que de momento ocurría. No era por el hecho de que ambos fuesen hombres, sino por el hecho de que solo habían mantenido un par de líneas.

Saga lo soltó y las mejillas de Mu se tornaron de un amapola muy vívido.

-¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Mu.

-No tengo idea. Supongo que es por el festival.

El menor evitó el contacto visual con el mayor por al menos veinte minutos en lo que fotografiaba aquellos juegos pirotécnicos.

Las mejillas de Mu no podían estar más rojas de lo que ya estaban, al menos hasta que Saga lo abrazó, ¡¿Qué demonios le pasaba por la cabeza?!

-Ehhh… ¿podrías dejar de hacer eso? – preguntó de forma casi inaudible – no es que no sea muy afectivo ni nada, es solo que… no te conozco y no me gusta que me toquen personas que no conozco. Debe ser algo de lógica.

Saga lo soltó, de alguna forma Mu sabía que eso le había herido, y sentía que había sonado cortante.

-No es porque usted me desagrade Saga – intentó decir – es solo que no soy alguien que se deja abrazar a la ligera.

Puso los ojos en blanco, de manera tímida, se acercó y dejó una leve presión de sus labios contra los del mayor. Ahora el sorprendido era Saga, pero sonrió, y eso era lo que Mu necesitaba para profundizar el beso.

No sabía que era lo que hacía, sin embargo, algo en Saga le había demostrado que era… ¿amor a primera vista?… Semejante tontería. Y era tan semejante que era cierta.

Rodeó su cuello con ambas manos y cerró los ojos.

Disfrutó de aquel momento tan extraño.

 _ **. . .**_

Llegaron a su casa. No pudieron reprimir el deseo, y el licor que habían bebido del Amazake (lo cual en realidad no era en demasiadas cantidades) no ayudaba en absoluto a detener aquello.

No se separaron ni un solo instante, las prendas volaron, los besos fueron maravillosos mientras duraron cada uno, el nombre del otro en la boca contraria, el rasgueo de las uñas contra la piel, los dientes que marcaban sus pertenencias a el resto del mundo, el murmullo desesperado A _hora, ya,_ la paciencia del mayor _No todavía;_ el alto puesto de la luna, el largo rato en que se consumaba el acto y en un último grito ambos hombres se rindieron.

 ** _. . ._**

Amaneció fresco, el sol tapado por las nubes y lo único que podía ver de momento Mu era una maraña de cabellos azules, bostezo somnoliento y sin prestarle atención a su acompañante de cama, aunque tampoco es que le fuese un escándalo aquello, la noche anterior no había estado tan ebrio como para no recordar cada detalle

De forma lenta, se desperezó, y buscó con la mirada su pantalón, en su defecto, caminó hacía unos cajones que ya tenían varios. Se lo acomodó y observó la hora **06: 24** , para su buena suerte, era la hora que se acostumbraba levantar, pues trabajaba hasta las ocho.

Se puso una camisa y encima de esta, el saco y la corbata que debía llevar en su trabajo. Caminó hacia la cocina y bajó de la despensa un cereal "nutritivo", del mismo sitio sacaba un plato y ambos los ponía en el pretil, bajo de este abría un cajón para sacar una cuchara. Del frigórico sacaba un contenedor de leche y la vaciaba consecutiva a la leche.

Cuando salía de la cocina, apareció Saga con el pantalón puesto, se le notaba extrañado, cuando vio al periodista sus ojos se iluminaron. Se acercó con pasos lentos y lo abrazó. De momento Mu no podía corresponder al abrazo por el hecho de sostener un plato con contenido líquido.

-Buenos días – susurró -Saga en su oído.

-Bueno días – repitió Mu – ¿Quieres un café?

-Sí, gracias.

Mu dejó el plato en el comedor, mismo en el que Saga se sentó. El menor caminó hacia la estufa buscando el dichoso grano en la despensa. Lo puso en la máquina y se sentó frente a Saga.

-No te recomiendo que estés sin camisa, te puedes resfriar – indicó mirándolo escéptico.

Saga sonrió, acortó la distancia entre sus rostros y dejó sus frentes unidas. – no tengo frío – respondió.

Mu cerró los ojos por el contacto y sonrió. Ambos se separaron y el menor comenzó a comerse su desayuno.

 _ **. . .**_

Cuando llegó a su trabajo iba treinta minutos tarde, aún después de que ese día entraba a las nueve, llegó casi nueve cuarenta. La razón era demasiado simple, se había perdido entre caricias con el gemelo que apenas había conocido el día anterior, y que, para colmo era hermano de su jefe.

Caminó directo hacia la oficina de Kanon para pedir disculpas del retraso, excusándose por la bebida embriagante que había consumido. Su jefe le dejó pasar esa vez el retardo, pero debía intentar el que no se repitiera.

Asintió con la cabeza y pidió permiso para salir de la oficina, de forma rápida se plantó frente a su computadora y sacó una USB en la que guardó las fotografías. Cuando abrió la carpeta se encontró con varias en las que aparecía el hombre que suponía, seguía en su apartamento.

Esas fotografías, por ente las omitió y puso la que le pareció más adecuada, le agregó un pie de imagen aburrido y comenzó con el artículo.

 _"El Festival Nocturno del templo de Chichibu se celebra cada año entre e de diciembre en la cuidad de Chichibu. Es reconocido como uno de los tres festivales más famosos y grandes de la cultura japonesa. Por ende es muy visitado y especialmente en el día de cierre, que es cuando salen los juegos pirotécnicos._

 _También es conocido por ofrecer múltiples puesto de comida y bebidas tales como Amazake entre otros de manera principal para no tener frío._

 _Lo más interesante de este festival es el ambiente familiar que se puede sentir mientras se curiosea alrededor en compañía de alguien de confianza y de igual forma cuando se va con un amigo o padre, hermano, etc._

 _En lo personal, es un festival que me gustaría recomendar, puesto que la belleza del templo y sus alrededores en conjunto con la flora y delimitaciones dejan boquiabierto. También se debe agregar que las vestiduras tradicionales resaltan a una buena forma._

 _Es por más decir que recomiendo el visitar el templo en los días que se ofrece el festival, ya que se disfruta de los alimentos de la región, las tazas del Amazake y en el 3 de diciembre los famosos fuegos artificiales. "_

Sonrió al saber que ya había completado su primer trabajo, y se sintió satisfecho cuando Kanon le felicitó por la redacción.

Pero más aún, sintió que el corazón se le salía de latir con tanta fuerza cuando volvió a ver a Saga.

Fue después de terminar su trabajo, el mayor se comunicó con él por medio de su hermano y le pidió una VERDADERA cita, por supuesto que aceptaba.

Aunque para él, el Festival Nocturno de Chichibu y la noche en su departamento, habían sido la primera cita. Y las recordaría con cariño.

* * *

 **Comentarios adicionales: El festival nocturno de Chichibu es una tradición japonesa cultural mu hermosa, recomendaría investigarla a fondo y vieran lo hermosos que son los fuegos artificiales que se prenden cada año.**

 **Inspiración: Pues, ninguna en realidad, la idea vino sola al buscar los festivales japoneses. [Fic participante en el reto interno "Sightless" del Foro de Saint Seiya Yaoi]**

 **Nos vemos luego;**

 **Hugs**

 **Gemini in tauro**


End file.
